From The Heart
by Phanstarlight
Summary: 'He was so caught up in the fluidity of Phil's body and the softness of the music he was playing that he only noticed Phil had seen him when the music stopped' Dan discovers- quite by accident- that he's not the only one in the house who has musical talent. Phan fluff.


**It's been far too long since I've written for this ship! This idea came to me a few weeks ago and I just knew I had to write it up. I don't own either of these two wonderful people, as you have probably guessed. Enjoy!**

Dan buried his face in the pillows to try and escape the morning sunlight that crept through the curtains and headed straight towards his eyelids. Blindly, he reached out an arm to drape it over Phil's waist and pull him in closer. However, Dan noticed that the bed was empty. His eyes flicked over to the clock that read 5:15 am. Where on Earth could Phil have gone at this ungodly hour? He attempted to call out but his voice decided to make the other man's name sound closer to a mumbled groan than anything else. His eyes finally adjusted to the morning sunlight- which in truth, wasn't really all that bright- and he pulled himself up into a sitting position before looking around him. But nothing was to be seen apart from the usual sight, including his and Phil's clothes thrown haphazardly about the room. Dan smirked to himself once he caught sight of Phil's shirt hanging awkwardly on the wardrobe handle; just where he had been aiming when he had thrown it behind him the previous night. Finally gathering up the energy, he swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Quickly he picked out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt from the drawer and slipped them on before stepping out of the room.

He was about to call out the other's name when he saw that Phil wasn't in the living room. But, he stopped himself abruptly when he heard a noise coming from the room to the right. After another few seconds, Dan's mind registered that the noise was the sound of a violin. Instantly, his curiousity was piqued. Quietly, he made his way towards the source of the noise which seemed to be coming from Phil's bedroom. Despite sleeping together every night, the two of them still had their own separate spaces. At first they had flipped a coin to see whose room they would sleep in each night until they realised that Dan's bed made a lot less noise than Phil's bed did. Carefully, Dan tiptoed around the creaky floorboard just outside of the room and peeked his head through the half open door. There he witnessed Phil's body swaying gently, his arms holding the violin from which some of the most beautiful music Dan had ever heard came from. He was so caught up in the fluidity of Phil's body and the softness of the music he was playing that he only noticed Phil had seen him when the music stopped.

"I didn't know you could play" Dan stepped into the room, smiling gently at a now furiously blushing Phil who stayed completely silent with his eyes fixed on the floor and his teeth slowly biting at his lip nervously. Dan walked over to him and gently pushed his head up so their eyes met.

"It was amazing" he admitted, causing Phil to turn his head away in embarrassment again.

"You really think so?" Phil asked quietly, his eyes fixed to the floor.

"Of course I do" Dan reached out and tilted Phil's head up to face him again.

"My grandma taught me when I was younger, and I guess it's just been sort of ingrained in my head all this time"

"Play me something" Dan flopped down onto the edge of the bed and grinned up at Phil who was clearly shocked.

"What?"

"Anything you want. Just... play me something"

Phil paused for a moment, staring at Dan in disbelief. Then he pulled the violin up and gently began to play. He wasn't even sure what song he was playing; it was just something he had learnt a long time ago with a melody that seemed to come naturally to him. His eyes quickly flicked up to see Dan staring at him, a mixture of awe and adoration in his eyes. Phil quickly cast his eyes back down but nothing could stop the smile on his face from spreading. His body began swaying as he played and his mind became lost in the sound of the notes being created by his own hands. He didn't realise he had finished the song until two arms wrapped themselves around his waist.

"That was beautiful" Dan whispered and Phil couldn't help the grin that spread across his lips.

"We would make a great duet, you on piano and me on violin" Phil chuckled and Dan rolled his eyes.

"And who on vocals?"

"Oh god, neither of us!"

The two of them burst into laughter and ended up collapsed on Phil's bed, the violin sat next to them on the floor. Once their laughing died down and they managed to catch their breath back a little, Phil rolled over to face Dan. But when Dan looked down at him, he could see a hint of nervousness in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" Dan asked quietly, tilting his head a little so his eyes connected with Phil's.

"I've actually been composing a song... for you" Phil said shyly, searching Dan's face for a reaction.

"For me?" Dan blinked in shock.

"Yeah. It's not done yet but once it's finished, I promise I'll play it for you"

"I'd like that" Dan smiled and to his relief, Phil started to smile back. Gradually Dan pressed himself up against the other man, curling his body into a ball as Phil's body responded by wrapping itself around him. The combined comfort and warmth of being in Phil's embrace slowly started to lull Dan to sleep. But just before he lost consciousness, he heard Phil humming a delicate tune in his ear. There were no words but Dan instantly felt the love the melody was trying to convey and he knew it was part of the song Phil had been composing for him. Contentedly, Dan finally fell back asleep with a smile on his face and notes of the song drifting through his dreams.


End file.
